Pastahair's misadventures
Ah, Ooh La Lane, what a nice place to live in. Easily the fanciest place in Monstro City. ...Wait, what are those screams coming from that building? "How dare you do that to my dear Iggylicious?!" "Ma'am, I already told you I wanted your pet away from me. Specially my hair!" "You know he just wants to make friends!" "By eating my hair up? Lemme doubt that for a second..." "Why, excuse me?!" "Oh c'mon, I didn't hurt him that much! ... Did I?" "That's it! I'll have to teach you a lesson or two!" "E-- Eh, hold on now, what are you going to do with that pa--" *BANG* *BONG* *CRUSH* "I-- I'm sorryyyyy...!" Said the little monster as she ran outsite the building. Well, not-so-little, our friend here is just a bit taller than a Zommer. "*huff*, *huff*... That was close..." This is Pastahair, a normal monster living a normal life. And by her name, maybe you already guessed what her hair is made off. Despite being a teenager, she acts quite childish, but who blames her? She recently moved to Monstro City, and the life there is not as easy as she thought. *munch munch* The dear Iggylicious seems to be enjoying an extra snack. "Go away from there!" Pastahair telled as she kicked the moshling out with her yoyo. You see... Pastahair has an unique yoyo which she has a great ability with. You could say it's almost 'magical'. So... *ahem* Pastahair walked around the street, while touching her hair, a little disgusted. "I really don't know why I have to tolerate this. Don't they know how hard is for me to wash my hair? And I don't think going to Tyra's spa will do it just fine. Ugh..." She suddenly noticed two moshis talking next to the fountain, a blue Katsuma and a green Diavlo. They were looking to a poster on the wall. "Uuuuh, he looks so creepy, doesn't he?" "Oh, yes! I wouldn't like to mess with him!" She came closer to them, and check what they were talking about. "Whatcha guys looking at?" On the poster, there was a top-hat'ed guy, and a name written under him: 'Dr. Strangeglove'. "What?" Talked the Katsuma. "Haven't you heard of him?" Pastahair closed her fist. "Do you think I'm stupid?" "O-- Of course not!" Pastahair didn't actually know who he was. She had heard about him, but pretty much, the only thing she knew was that he was 'evil and that stuff'. "...Guys, how do you think this guy can be scary in any shape and form? He looks like a huge idiot for me." "How's that?! Don't make fun of him!" "Yeah, he's dangerous!" Yelled the Diavlo. "What if he heard you?" Pastahair laughed a bit. "Really, I'm pretty sure he's just a villain wannabe. If I were you, I wouldn't worry that much." Both moshis stayed quiet for a moment. "...Well, I'll go now. Nice to talk to you, guys!" And with that, Pastahair left. "..." "..." "Who was that?" "I dunno." As Pastahair walked away, she couldn't help but feel that someone was observing her. But she didn't give it too much importance. She took her yoyo and started playing with it. Doctor... Strangeglove. I wonder if he's as dangerous as those two were saying..." She stopped and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then, kept walking. "Nah, that can't be possible. Un less he's just a crazy man, hahah..." Suddenly, she felt she wasn't stepping on the ground. "...Dang." She didn't have time to react and fell into a manhole. Luckily, she could take the yoyo and wrap a pipe with it, attenuating her fall. "Phew! Talking about close ones. Hm..." Pastahair was now in the sewers. "This place looks awful. No wonder no one wants to be here. I mean..." She shaked her head. "...Nevermind, I'll just go back to the surface." But then... "Squiff! What are you doing? The boss will be mad if we're late!" Pastahair looked back. "Uh? What is that voice?" "Ah... Sorry, Rocko! I'll be there right now." Curious, Pastahair walked to the place the voices were coming from. Hiding behing a pillar, she saw two glumps, a yellow one and a gray one. They were carrying some bags whose content was moving. There were lower voices coming from the bags saying things such as "Help!", "Take me out of here!", "Help me, please!" "Ok, now we can go." Added the gray glump. "Sure, let's go!" Both glumps started to bounce away. Pastahair just looked at them for a short moment, before deciding to go after them. She thought: "Who knows what the deal with these guys is... But I'll wait until I get to their place and then I'll bea them up. That won't be so hard!" Ten minutes later, the glumps opened a secret door that connected to the outsite. They kept moving, while Pastahair was still following them. Then, they stopped and a hidden elevator took them down the ground. "...Well, how am I going to follow them now?" She stood on the place where the elevator was supposed to be. There was no way to activate it. Until she noticed something on the grass. "Eh, what's this?" It was actually some glump goo. She took it. "Ew, it's all sticky. But I think this can help me." She put the goo on her boots' soles. That caused the elevator to activate, so it took Pastahair down too. She ended up in an underground lair. It was huge. The first thing she noticed was a large machine that was almost as tall as the lair itself. Althought it didn't take too much time until someone noticed her. A green glump yelled at her. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Um? Are you talking to me?" More glumps came closer. "There's an intruder in here!" "We gotta stop her!" "Charge!" Pastahair looked surprised. "... Oh boy. I guess I don't have much of a choice." She took her yoyo and started hitting the glumps that tried to take her down with it. There was no doubt she knew well how to use her weapon. But during all that fight, a deep voiced talked loudly. "May I know what's going on down there?!" When Pastahair heard that, she turned around to see a tall top-hat'ed man on a platform accompanied by a pink glump. It stopped in front of Pastahair, and he put himself in the ground. Pastahair didn't need to much time to notice that he was the one from that poster. "...Well, well, who do we have in here? Some child intruding on my lair, just like that?" "Sir, I'm no kid. And let me tell you that I got in here by chance." "By chance? I don't think getting into my lair is that easy, I find it hard to believe you got here by chance." "I... can assure you that I want nothing to do with you. So... I may just leave, all righties?" "Hm... Well, there shoudln't be any problems." Pastahair had already started to walk away. "Great! In that case--" "However..." And she stopped. "Wha-- 'However' what?" "You surely had a great time taunting me back there." "Uh..." Dr Strangeglove activated some mechanism by using his cane. A metallic claw got Pastahair by surprise. "Ah--! Hey!" He came closer to her, placing his 'face' right in front of her. "Not scary in any shape or form, hm? I suppose that's easy to say when you don't know your enemy." "You... have been spying me?" "I usually check what's happening on Monstro City." "Really..." "I didn't actually want to deal with you, but since you're here..." "...*gulp*!" "Let me show you what this 'villain wannabe' can do!" __________________________________________________ ''Uh-oh! How will this end for Pastahair? That'll be left to your imagination! (until I can come up with a real ending maybe ikd). ''Also: This is Pastahair. *A short story created by s325diana, don't edit please. Category:Fan Fiction